


KJ Apa Goes Home to Logan

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [28]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	KJ Apa Goes Home to Logan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

KJ can't recall another time when he's ever been this antsy at the end of a flight. Tired and wanting a bed, sure. Eager to stretch his legs outside the cramped aisles of a plane, definitely. But on the verge of sprinting down the escalator to baggage claim? That's a new one on him. So he forces himself to patience while the rest of the first-class cabin deplanes, then thanks the flight attendants as he exits to the jetway. He even stands still on the escalator, although his head is on a swivel, frantically searching the crowd for an unassuming-looking man with a gorgeous mouth.

Logan spies KJ the moment his lover comes into view on the escalator. He waves and starts walking towards him, it feeling like so much longer than a week that they've been parted.

KJ's face lights up and he makes his way to his lover through the crowd. He resists taking a running leap into Logan's arms, though he wants to. But he does indulge himself by throwing his arms around Logan's neck and kissing him thoroughly.

"I am so glad to see you," Logan whispers fiercely, his voice thick with emotion. "I missed you so much."

Grinning, KJ rests his head on Logan's shoulder, simply holding him close for a long moment. Breathing his lover in. "Missed you too," he says softly. "I'm so happy to be home."

_Home_. It feels so good to hear KJ say that. Logan hugs KJ harder then asks, "Which carousel?"

"Seven." KJ's fingers naturally curl around Logan's as they walk, weaving around other passengers. There's so much he wants to ask, but this definitely isn't the right time or place. "Did that gallery owner send you your robots yet?"

"My neighbor took the delivery," Logan says, unable to stop staring at KJ. He just looks so fucking good. "He has them in his garage. I thought we'd arrange them in the garden this weekend, since it's your garden now too."

Ducking his head, KJ grins bashfully. Lifting their joined hands he rubs his cheek against Logan's fingers. Only a moment later realizing how vulnerable, how intimate the gesture is, in front of a couple hundred strangers.

Suddenly Logan wishes like crazy that KJ knew about Citadel and knew that it's a Cit car waiting for them outside. He wants to touch KJ and he wants to touch him _now_ but he has plans he really doesn't want to fuck up. "So we're freaking out your family, are we?"

"They're worried, yeah," KJ nods. "I told them about South America, and I think they must be picturing us just adrift for months, with no other human contact. I tried to explain that's not really how it will work," he says with a chuckle.

"We'll draw up an itinerary, give them an idea of where we'll be stopping and when," Logan says, pulling KJ in close while they wait for his bags. "We can also bring a satellite phone just in case. You can check in with them."

KJ smiles at his lover. "_I'm_ not worried," he tries to assure him. "Mostly, they just want to meet you. It bothers them that suddenly they've never met the most important person in my life." Letting go of Logan's hand, he steps forward to snag his guitar. He sets it down and only has to wait a moment before his duffle arrives as well. "Okay," he says, unable to contain his excited smile. "That's everything."

"Good. Let's go home," Logan says with a smile, taking KJ's hand again.

They make their way through the terminal and out to the curb where Logan has a car waiting. Stowing his things, KJ slides into the backseat with a friendly nod for the driver. But then his focus is wholly on his lover once more.

"I thought about picking you up in my own car," Logan says, linking their fingers, "but then I wouldn't be able to do this or just stare at you," he adds with a grin, eyes sparkling.

"And why would you want to stare at me?" KJ asks, smiling and staring right back. His lover is just so mouth-wateringly hot.

"Because you're gorgeous, and you're mine," Logan says, unable to stop smiling. He leans in and kisses KJ, tongue delving between his lips, tasting his lover, his boy.

KJ moans, swallowing the sound to keep it as quiet as he can. Attempting some semblance of discretion, anyway. But he can't help the way he curls his fingers into Logan's white t-shirt, feeling the cut muscles beneath. His cock is swiftly stiffening already, hole clenching in anticipation.

Logan pulls KJ in closer, licking into his mouth. "Fuck, I want you so badly," he whispers.

"I've been thinking about those plans you mentioned," KJ whispers back. "Spent the whole damn flight wondering..."

Logan grins. "I already told you," he says. "When we were at the planetarium..." Curious if KJ will remember.

KJ would swear his heart skips. "You said you'd finger fuck me dry," he murmurs, "make me beg for it." They seemed like just delicious words at the time; now he realizes they were a promise.

Logan nods. "I did and I will, unless you want to ask for mercy?"

"Mercy?" KJ's lips quirk. "Not this time," he answers. "I want you inside me."

"Good." Logan nods, cock throbbing sharply. "Did you eat on the plane?" It might seem like a complete change of subject but it's not. He needs to make sure KJ's taken care of before he starts any scene. Especially one like this.

"Yeah, I did. I slept a little too, and I showered during my layover in New York." KJ grins. "I'm all ready for you." Other than prepping, of course.

"Are you?" Logan teases, sliding his hand under the waistband of KJ's jeans, fingers stroking over the very top of his cleft.

KJ gasps softly and sits up straighter, giving Logan better access. It feels so good simply to have his lover touch him again, and he fights the urge to climb into Logan's lap.

Logan slides his hand lower, pressing the pad of one finger against KJ's hole. His dry hole. Fuck. His cock giving another rough throb.

Exhaling, KJ shuts his eyes and focuses on the feeling — so close to penetration. Shifting slightly he rubs against Logan's finger.

"So greedy," Logan whispers, pressing his finger more firmly against that tight pucker.

KJ shivers with want. "For you, sir," he says quietly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, boy," Logan returns, well aware their driver couldn't care less what they're doing, but a regular driver might, so he's pretending to be discreet. That still doesn't stop him from pressing harder, the tip of his finger wriggled into KJ's hole.

_Oh god yes_, KJ thinks. Slight as it is, the penetration teases at a host of sensitive nerve endings, and just makes him impatient for more.

"You're so fucking tight," Logan murmurs. "So hot and tight and it's going to hurt, isn't it, boy?" Pushing his finger a little deeper.

"Yes," KJ whispers, turning to nuzzle Logan's throat. He can't help it, he has to get closer when he's this vulnerable.

Another push and he's in to the second knuckle, KJ's body clenching hard around him. "I wonder what our driver would think if he knew what we were doing," Logan murmurs. "If he knew I had my finger up your ass, fucking you dry with it."

Immediately KJ's eyes dart in paranoia to the front seat, but if the driver is paying them any mind at all then he's hiding it awfully well. "He'd think I was a whore," he whispers to his sir. "Your whore."

"And he'd be right, wouldn't he?" Logan prompts, pushing in still harder, until he's got the whole of his finger buried in KJ's ass.

"Yes, sir." It's a tight fit, just shy of comfortable, but KJ knows it's nothing to what Logan promised him. He checks out the window to gauge how close they are to home, trying to pace himself. Trying not to start fucking down onto his lover's finger already.

"We're almost there," Logan says, knowing exactly what KJ's thinking because he's thinking it too. Crooking his finger just so.

KJ gasps softly in surprise, pleasure streaking through him. He looks at Logan with a pleading expression, leaning to murmur in his ear, "I need more of you."

"I know," Logan tells him, wishing once again, that he'd already told KJ about Citadel. Fuck. "You'll just have to be patient, boy. We both will."

Patience... is not KJ's strong suit. But it helps that Logan said "we both will" the way he did — it's gratifying to know he's not in this alone, that his lover wants him just as much. So he keeps busy as they wait, licking slowly along the line of Logan's jaw.

"Mm, fuck," Logan shivers, easing his finger out of KJ's ass as they pull into their neighbourhood. "We're here."

With a soft whimper under his breath, KJ glances out his window. But the beauties of Venice just can't compete, and in an instant he turns back to Logan, eager for more touch.

Logan gives KJ a kiss, unable to resist, pulling back only when they draw up in front of the house and the engine quiets. The driver opens the door and gets KJ's bags from the back, Logan signing for his services, a generous tip added. And then they're alone, Logan leading the way into the house, the door closed and locked up behind them.

KJ swings his guitar carefully out of the way, setting it down by the couch. His duffel follows, and he pushes it to the side. That's all the time he can spare, though.

Logan pulls KJ in close, kissing him hard, pouring everything he's feeling, everything he's felt over their last week apart, into that kiss.

Clinging, KJ matches that emotion, that need. He wraps himself around Logan without shame, the way he resisted doing in the airport. His prick aches and he rubs against Logan's hip.

"Bedroom," Logan manages between kisses, backing KJ towards the stairs.

KJ steals another kiss and then breaks, dashing up the steps. His jacket goes flying over the banister a second later.

Logan laughs, following KJ to the bedroom, the moonlight streaming through the windows. He takes a seat on the couch in the sitting area, arms spread out on the back, the hard ridge of his erection pressed tight against the zipper of his jeans and he smiles at KJ. "Take your clothes off, boy."

That "boy" would instantly put KJ on notice that this is more than simple reunion sex -- if it weren't already true that Logan is _watching_ him. Like he's on stage.

Or in a zoo.

"Yes, sir," he says softly, and licks his lips. He drags his shirt off over his head and tosses it to the side, then slows down when he gets to his belt. Letting the leather slide through his hands while he pulls it out.

Logan keeps his gaze locked on KJ, following his every move, waiting for the moment he can see all of him, drink in his boy.

KJ shudders with nervousness. He's not used to this, never really undressed _for_ a lover before Logan. He kicks off his trainers and tosses away his socks, then takes a deep breath and pushes his jeans down, stepping out of them to stand completely nude.

A soft groan spills from Logan's lips and he shakes his head. "You are so fucking hot," he says, KJ's obvious nervousness making him decide to outright express his pleasure.

KJ's eyes widen and he blurts, "You can't come to New Zealand."

Logan's eyes narrow, completely confused. "What? Why?"

"Because you'll learn the truth," KJ tells him, the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

"What truth?" Logan asks, watching KJ closely.

"That I'm nothing special." KJ shrugs lightly, apologetically. "I'm just your average Kiwi nerd."

Thankful KJ's comment wasn't serious, that he isn't dropping some huge bomb on Logan or in the moment changing his mind, Logan exhales softly. "There's nothing average about you," he says. "Not to me, and I'm your sir. I get to be the judge."

Crossing and uncrossing his arms, KJ finally lets his hands drop awkwardly to his sides. He lifts his chin and tries to be confident, confident in the way that Logan sees him.

Knowing he needs to get KJ out of his head, Logan crooks a finger at him, beckoning him closer.

Now that's an order KJ's comfortable with. He strolls over to the couch and stands before his sir, his cock kicking up once more.

"Turn around and bend over," Logan says after taking another long look, his gaze hot on his boy. He grins. "Grab your ankles."

His face lights on fire in an instant, but KJ obediently turns around. He spreads his feet just wide enough to get a solid base, then leans over and loosely clasps his ankles.

It's getting darker in the bedroom, the moonlight not nearly enough, and Logan reaches for the lamp at the end of the couch, turning the dimmer to provide a soft and even light. That done, he runs his hands over KJ's ass, spreading his cheeks with his thumbs for inspection.

KJ groans like he's been gutted, his fingers flexing around his ankles.

KJ's hole already looks slightly red and puffy from Logan's earlier penetration and it's almost enough to make him rethink his plans but not quite. "Good boy," he murmurs. "You can turn around, straddle me, hands on your head."

"Yes, sir," KJ whispers. He stands up straight again, blood rushing from his head, and carefully moves to straddle his lover's thighs. Threading his fingers through his hair, he shifts his weight to perch lightly.

Logan bites his lip, again drinking the sight in, savouring the feel of his boy on his lap, all that gorgeous skin and muscle right in front of him. He runs his hands over KJ's chest and shoulders and arms. And lower, over his stomach, groin, thighs, avoiding his cock for now.

Shivering beneath the caresses, KJ settles a little more heavily in Logan's lap, struggling to hold himself still.

Logan leans in and flicks his tongue over one nipple, teasing it to a rigid peak before biting.

KJ cries out, his body jerking in shock. "Sorry," he gasps, quickly firming up his position. "I'm sorry I moved."

"As long as you resume position, we're good," Logan says softly, leaning back, his gaze on his boy again. "Plus I didn't tell you not to move."

"Yes, sir." KJ nods, unaccountably nervous. "Thank you."

Logan pauses a minute, watching KJ, feeling the tension in him, not all of it good. "Kiss me," he orders, face tilted back.

That's an order KJ is very comfortable with. He dips down, hands still in his hair, and his lips melt onto Logan's. He moans softly as he licks inside, tasting his lover.

Logan licks back, letting their tongues tangle, his hands on KJ's chest once more, rubbing and pinching his nipples.

KJ squirms a little at the touches — he just can't help it. "That feels so good," he whispers, shifting closer.

"Good." Logan grins. "But now I want you to reach back and hold yourself open for me."

"Yes, sir." KJ drops his hands and reaches back to carefully spread his cheeks. A shiver rushes through him at exposing himself this way, cool air tickling his hole.

Reaching around KJ's arms, Logan starts to push one finger - dry - into KJ, just like he did in the car, his gaze locked on his boy's face, wanting to see _everything_.

With a whimper KJ reflexively closes around his finger, uncomfortable but wanting. Needy. "Please," he whispers to his lover, his whole body tense. "Please, more."

Logan works that finger all the way in, wriggling it past any resistance until he's buried knuckle deep.

God, KJ is such a slut for this, for having Logan penetrate him. Completely aside from the physical, there's the mindfuck of simply having his lover buried inside him. Owning him. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Logan grins, prompting, "What do you say, boy?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," KJ whispers hoarsely. Digging his fingernails into his own flesh as a reminder to hold his position.

"Thank you for what?" Logan says, wriggling his finger again, fucking it slightly in and out, knowing it must be burning something fierce.

"Thank you for— for hurting me," KJ whispers with a wince. "Please don't stop." He sounds insane, he knows. But with Logan he chases after the madness.

"How does it feel?" Logan asks, fucking KJ a little harder, his other hand back on KJ's chest, teasing and tormenting his nipples.

KJ moves on Logan's finger with a gasp. "So close," he answers. "So close to being good, sir."

"That's how it feels physically," Logan points out, but he crooks his finger just so, rubbing over that bundle of nerves inside KJ. "How it's feel to have me fucking you dry with my finger?"

Crying out, KJ jumps a little. He opens his eyes and looks at his lover's face. "It's wrong," he says softly. "It hurts. I'm not supposed to want it." He shifts slightly in an attempt to get Logan to rub his sweet spot again.

Rubbing his fingers over KJ's prostate, Logan nods. "Can you take two like this?" he asks.

"Yes, sir." Now that Logan is touching him just right, KJ is hungry for it, rocking slightly on him. "I'm greedy."

Logan grins. "Then you'd better hold yourself open more, boy."

"Yes, sir. Oh god." KJ shudders and spreads his cheeks wider, fucking back onto Logan's finger and opening his hole more.

Pulling back a little, Logan works the tip of a second finger into KJ's hole, wriggling both fingers a little deeper. "Work for it, boy."

KJ mewls, forcing his body open. It hurts like hell, but pain only flashes for an instant before something gives. Then he's ragged, fucking himself on Logan's fingers with a desperate cry.

Watching KJ struggle sparks Logan's arousal so fucking hard he can barely breathe, but he still forces himself to speak. "Look at you. So dirty," he drawls softly, pushing his fingers in as deep as he can get them, meeting KJ's every movement. "Fucking your hole raw, bleeding, fucking it open on my fingers because you need your cunt filled so badly..."

"Yes," KJ gasps — he could hardly deny it. He blinks back tears but one spills just the same. "I need you filling me. God," he cries out. "Yes! Need you."

Logan pulls his fingers free. "Get on the bed. On your back, boy," he orders. "Show me how badly you need my cock."

KJ stands, his legs shaking, and crawls onto the center of the bed. Lying back he reaches down and spreads himself again, all too aware that his hole is a gaping mess. He can't care about that right now, not when it seems like he could come with the mere brush of firebrand fingers on his cock.

Logan strips quickly, grabbing a tube of lube from the bedside drawer and slicking his cock with it. He gets on the bed, between KJ's legs, and lines up, pushing slowly in, his eyes locked on his lover's face. "Keep that hole open for me, boy."

"Yes, sir." It still hurts, even with the lube, KJ's hole abused and raw now. But having Logan push inside him feels perfect, and he rocks his hips, trying to help, his nails digging into the flesh of his ass.

Pushing steadily through every last bit of resistance, Logan doesn't stop until he's buried deep, as deep as he can go.

KJ whimpers and begs, "Please. Please, can I touch you?"

Logan nods. "Go ahead," hips rocking, savouring how tight KJ is, how good he feels.

KJ wraps his arms around his lover and lifts his hips, straining to meet every thrust. Logan is so deep inside him it feels surreal, taking him over until conscious thought falls away. All of him is focused on this, this reunion of their bodies.

Logan drops down, panting, kissing KJ, his hips moving, every muscle straining as he struggles to hold back, hold out, make this last for them both. "I missed you so much," he whispers, biting at KJ's mouth.

"I missed you," KJ whispers, reveling in the feeling of being taken over so thoroughly. His hands slip in the sweat in Logan's shoulders. "Please. I'm so close, sir."

Logan nods. "Can you come like this?"

"Close." KJ shakes his head, uncertain. "Just a touch, _please_." Just in case. He doesn't want to disappoint either of them.

Bracing himself on one hand, Logan reaches between them, fingers wrapping around KJ's cock. "Come for me, boy," he orders, knowing he'll follow.

That's all it takes. KJ bucks against Logan and cries out, hot seed spraying between them. Blackness rushes up to engulf him and he hangs on, his fingernails digging into his sir's shoulder.

The clench of KJ's body shoves Logan over, just like he knew it would. He comes hard, so fucking hard, flooding his boy's hole, hot and thick and heavy.

Gasping for breath, KJ presses his flushed face to Logan's throat. His world has been rocked, and though there's no way he could get used to it, he knows that he's safe in his lover's arms.

Wiping his hand on the sheets, Logan drapes himself over KJ, swallowing against a throat gone dry, his heart pounding. "I love you," he whispers, not at all ready to move and so fucking grateful he doesn't have to.

"I missed you so much," KJ whispers in a tone of deep dark confession. "I hated being away from you." Ordinarily he might worry he's being too clingy, but Logan hasn't broken his trust yet.

"I hated _having_ you away from me," Logan returns, almost confessing how much he'd worried KJ would change his mind, but that's not something he wants to put on his boy, not in this moment, this headspace.

KJ smiles muzzily. "What a pair we are." He smooths his hand over his lover's back. "You make me feel so good."

"It wasn't too much?" Logan asks, still not fully sure where KJ's limits are.

"No, not too much. I mean, I wasn't exactly comfortable," KJ amends with a grin. "But I didn't think that's what it was about." He licks a drop of sweat from Logan's neck.

"Nope, it wasn't," Logan agrees, pushing up on his forearms so he can smile down at KJ. "But if I hit a soft limit or something was too much, you need to tell me. It's important to me we can talk things through."

"Okay." KJ nods in acknowledgment. "Mostly it was just me losing my mind trying not to come yet," he says, then cuts his gaze downward. "Except for the bit that embarrassed me, but I'm pretty sure you dig that."

"Very much," Logan says with a smile, his eyes soft and warm. "Do you like the humiliation part of it, or is it something you're doing to please me?"

"So far? I'm doing it to please you," KJ admits, looking up to meet his lover's eyes once more. "But also... It's something new that I'm trying out. I'm good with experimenting." He combs his fingers through Logan's short hair.

Logan nods. "Just let me know if I need to pull back," he says, brushing his lips across KJ's again. "You must be exhausted."

"Shattered," KJ agrees. "But I'm so happy I get to sleep with you tonight." It's only the promise of that which makes him pull back, let go.

"Yeah, which means I need to take my meds," Logan says, easing out and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Do you want anything to eat? Something to drink?"

"Just some water." KJ rolls out of bed to his feet, hissing softly at the stretch of abused muscles. Then he grins, a smug light in his eye.

"Yes?" Logan says, grinning back.

"Mmm, you always give me what I want," KJ says, closing the space between them to slip his arms around Logan's neck. "Sometimes before I even know I want it."

"What did I give you this time?" Logan teases. "A sore ass?"

"Everything," KJ whispers, kissing him. "You give me everything."

Logan's chest tightens and he kisses KJ back, losing himself in his lover's mouth for a moment. "You deserve it," he whispers back. "Everything I can give you, you deserve it."

KJ blushes furiously and presses his cheek to Logan's shoulder, smiling. "Do we have plans for the next few days?" he asks, beginning to clean up the mess he made.

"Tommy's coming by tomorrow to drop off some money," Logan says, getting his meds from the bathroom,"somewhere around noon, he'll probably stay for lunch, and then I thought we'd go see a couple of boats but that can be tomorrow or the next day, up to you."

"I'd love that," KJ replies, although he's an instant jumble of jangling nerves at the thought of meeting Tommy. "So, wow: the guy who literally knows where the bodies are buried. I'll be careful not to piss him off," he jokes.

Logan laughs. "He's a great guy. You'll like him and he'll like you," he calls as he runs downstairs to grab two glasses of water. "Although he might be a bit nosy, in a good way, kind of like your family," he adds, coming back, handing one of the glasses over to KJ and setting the other on the nightstand. "He's really protective of me."

KJ grins at that. "So am I. We've got important stuff in common already." he says, throwing fresh sheets onto the bed. "Can I hold you until you fall asleep?" He still feels a little strange asking.

"Yeah." Logan nods, standing by the bed, his pills and water in hand. "I made an appointment with my therapist for next Monday. You still okay with going with me?"

"Yeah." KJ's smile is bashful but pleased. "Monday sounds great." He finishes tucking the sheets in at the corners and lies down, opening his arms to his lover.

Logan smiles back. He takes his pills and crawls into bed, pressing close. "I'm so glad you're home," he murmurs.

It doesn't feel like home quite yet, but KJ is confident that it will. "Yeah," he murmurs, embracing Logan and getting comfortable. "Me too."  



End file.
